skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Elements of Skylands: Magic and Tech
The Elements of Skylands: Magic and Tech '''is a spin-off game by PetStarPlanet. It's the first game of the five-part series called The Elements of Skylands. Skylanders Unlike the main series, you don't use the Portal of Power or any toys in this game. Instead, you need to unlock every character (except for Spyro and Trigger Happy, who are already available in the beginning of the game). The Swap Force characters of each element share their story. There is also one special Magitek Skylander who is exclusive to this game. Magic * '''Spyro * Wrecking Ball: Eat food in any story * Double Trouble: Find a treasure chest in any story * Voodood: Defeat a boss in any story * Pop Fizz: Finish Spyro's or Wrecking Ball's story * Ninjini: Finish Double Trouble's or Voodood's story * Dune Bug: '''Finish Pop Fizz's story * '''Star Strike: Finish Ninjini's story * Hoot Loop & Trap Shadow: Finish the stories of any two Magic Skylanders * Cobra Cadabra: Finish Dune Bug's story * Déjà Vu: Finish Star Strike's story * Enigma: Finish Déjà Vu's or Cobra Cadabra's story * Blastermind: Finish the stories of all other Magic Skylanders (not including the mobile exclusive characters even on the mobile version after the update) * Shape Shifter (mobile only, after an update in October 2016) * TBA (mobile only, after an update in October 2016) * TBA ''(mobile only, after an update in October 2016)'' * TBA ''(mobile only, after an update in October 2016)'' Tech * Trigger Happy * Drobot: Defeat 100 enemies in any story * Drill Sergeant: Complete a level in any story * Boomer: Use a bomb in any story * Sprocket: Finish Trigger Happy's or Drobot's story * Bouncer: Finish Drill Sergeant's or Boomer's story * Countdown: Finish Sprocket's story * Wind-Up: '''Finish Bouncer's story * '''Magna Charge & Spy Rise: Finish the stories of any two Tech Skylanders * Tread Head: Finish Countdown's story * Chopper: Finish Wind-Up's story * Gearshift: Finish Tread Head's or Chopper's story * Jawbreaker: Finish the stories of all other Tech Skylanders (not including the mobile exclusive characters even on the mobile version after the update) * Agent 9 (mobile only, after an update in October 2016) * TBA (mobile only, after an update in October 2016) * TBA ''(mobile only, after an update in October 2016)'' * TBA ''(mobile only, after an update in October 2016)'' Magitek * TBA:'' Finish the stories of all Magic and Tech Skylanders ''(not including the mobile exclusive characters even on the mobile version after the update) Supporting characters These characters are non-playable characters who are not evil. * Master Eon * Sparx the Dragonfly (Spyro's story) * Hunter (Spyro's story) * Ember (Spyro's story) * Flame (Spyro's story) * The Ooga Orcs (Voodood's story) * Dune Bug's father (Dune Bug's story) * Mabuni (Cobra Cadabra's story) * Terrafin (Drill Sergeant's story) * Sprocket's uncle '''(Sprocket's story) * '''Mabu prisoners (Bouncer's story) * Toymaker '(Wind-Up's story) Bosses Every Skylander has three bosses. The Trap Masters fight the trappable villains from ''Skylanders: Trap Team. The Magic Trap Masters share their bosses while the Tech Trap Masters don't. Main bosses * 'Kaos '(Cores' stories) * 'Arkeyan Conquertron '(Giants' stories) * 'Kaos' Mom '(Swap Force Skylanders' stories) Magic Skylanders' stories * '''Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro's story) * Ripto (Spyro's story) * The Wizard (Wrecking Ball's story) * Evil Brub Worm (Wrecking Ball's story) * Evil Tiki Minion (Double Trouble's story) * Skeleton Dragon (Voodood's story) * Evil Ooga Minion (Voodood's story) * Dark Sorceress (Ninjini's story) * Sand Mage (Dune Bug's story) * Pain-Yatta '(Main boss in Enigma's and Blastermind's stories) * '''Bomb Shell ' (Enigma's and Blastermind's stories) * 'Rage Mage '(Enigma's and Blastermind's stories) Tech Skylanders' stories * '''Evil Gold Gremlin (Trigger Happy's story) * Evil Blaster Dragon (Drobot's story) * Evil Arkeyan Ultron (Drill Sergeant's story) * Dr. Krankcase '''(Main boss in Gearshift's story) * '''Brawlrus (Gearshift's story) * Mab Lobs '(Gearshift's story) * '''Bruiser Cruiser '(Main boss in Jawbreaker's story) * 'Shrednaught '(Jawbreaker's story) * 'Trolling Thunder '(Jawbreaker's story) Story The Core characters' and Giants' stories are based on the characters' backstories. The Swap Force Skylanders' stories take place shortly before the eruption of Mount Cloudbreak. The Trap Masters' stories take place before Skylanders: Trap Team and their stories are about trapping the villains. Spyro's story Spyro's story takes place in a faraway land known as the Dragon Realms. Gnasty Gnorc attacks the realms and turns every dragon except Spyro into statues. In the level Stone Hill, Spyro has to free all the dragon. His dragonfly companion Sparx follows him. '''Level 1: Stone Hill Spyro finds Gnasty Gnorc's cave. Boss: Gnasty Gnorc After saving the Dragon Realms, Spyro and Sparx decide to go on a vacation using a portal. However, something goes wrong and they end up in a realm called Avalar. Boss: Ripto Boss: Kaos Voodood's story Voodood's story starts when Voodood decides to join the Ooga Orcs. However, in order to join them, Voodood has to retrive a pebble from the terrifying Cave of Trials. Level 1: Cave of Trials After getting inside the cave, Voodood sees a beam of light. Soon after, he gets surprised by the Skeleton Dragon. Boss: Skeleton Dragon After defeating the Skeleton Dragon, Voodood gains the ability to use the legendary Axe Reaver. Voodood takes the skull of the defeated dragon and goes returns to the Orc Village. Voodood becomes the leader of the Oogas, but soon their village gets attacked by the Darkness. Level 2: Orc Village Voodood sees his village getting destroyed by the Evil Ooga Minion. Boss: Evil Ooga Minion Voodood soon realizes that his whole tribe was destroyed by the Evil Ooga Minion. Soon he finds out that the one who caused this all was Kaos. Voodood decides to attack Kaos. Level 3: Lair of Kaos Final boss: Kaos After the fight, Voodood meets Master Eon and becomes a Skylander. Gameplay Console version (Wii U, Xbox One & Playstation 4) The gameplay in the console version is similar to the gameplay in Skylanders: Swap Force and Skylanders: Trap Team. However, unlike the main series games, the Skylanders don't level up and they aren't able to buy upgrades. Instead, they learn new abilities during their stories. Unlike the other games, you get score from your levels (not just stars). The score is based on many things, such as time, health, collected coins and defeated enemies. 3DS version The gameplay is similar to the gameplay in the 3DS versions of the main games. However, like in the console version, the Skylanders don't level up. Mobile version (tablets and smartphones) The gameplay is similar to the gameplay of endless runner games such as Sonic Dash, Subway Surfers and Temple Run and the boss fights are similar to the ones in Sonic Dash. However, the levels aren't endless. Like in the console and 3DS versions of the game, the Skylanders have health bars. The Skylanders lose health if they hit enemies and they get more health if they eat food. Trivia * This is the first Skylanders game to be available for both consoles and smartphones. * Spyro's story is based on the stories of Spyro the Dragon and Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. ** Stone Hill is the first level in the Spyro series. * Malefor was originally supposed to be a boss in Spyro's story. * The word "Magitek" is also used in other series, such as Final Fantasy and Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie comics). * The Skylanders' stories aren't exactly the same as their backstories. This is because most backstories don't have any mentioned villains. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:PetStarPlanet Category:The Elements of Skylands